For The Love of Alex
by Golden Suze
Summary: Chapter 8: The team make their move on arresting Daniel Frost. Gene has a few thoughts he would like to get off his chest.
1. Chapter 1

**6 months into Gene and Alex's relationship, there have been so many few highs and lows. So in a surprising attempt to put a smile on his girlfriend's face, Gene suggests they should buy a canine companion. **

* * *

><p><strong>Ashes to Ashes - For The Love of Alex<strong>

**Chapter 1**

Whether you were involved in a loving relationship, you would know without a doubt. - Never to keep anything secrets from your lover and to be as incredibly honest with them as possible. Keeping worrying matters from them as resounding no-no. So sharing and opening up to your other half was almost certainly the best option. However this optimistic way of thinking was definitely not the case for Gene and Alex, 6 months into their relationship.

The two Fenchurch East detectives' personal relationship outside work, was far from cosy and straightforward. They had rowed and made up with each other so much, in fact more often than the England football team's wasted chances of winning the World Cup.

_Gene was left fuming and feeling angry with her for one such previous incident, she had risked and almost endangered the team's life, by choosing to help a young boy Joey escape from his abusive father on a council estate. Ray was lucky enough in managing to avoid getting clobbered in the back, by the angry father._

_"Bolls I told you no but you went against me on this. I can't have my team being compromised in a father and son's abusive case."_

_"I done what I thought was right Gene. Anyway you probably would have done the same thing, if one of your gut feelings told you to."_

_Gene didn't respond after she had made this thought-provoking comment._

The Fenchurch East team looked more uncomfortable than ever, they didn't like seeing their DCI flying off the handle at them. It was because a few of the detectives had occasionally made a few mistakes themselves. Alex had stuck up for her colleagues and put Gene on the spot about, why he was taking his frustrations out on the team. So today of all days, she confronted him over this.

Gene seemed reasonably aware of what his girlfriend might be intending to tell him and if he could be at all honest with himself, he wasn't entirely happy about facing criticism because of one or two small hunches he normally had, with latest cases they were investigating

"Oh you think I need to stop being a right miserable bastard Bolls?" Gene sighed, he was getting himself stressed out and feeling tired of having the same old argument with her, especially ones which involved them arguing over the silliest of work related matters.

"Yes Gene because you're really not helping yourself, by making your usual bloody obnoxious comments to the team, when things aren't exactly going your own way. I just believe they don't deserve, what with this station being under pressure from the local Fenchurch council." She voiced her disappointment. A part of her still loved him dearly but sometimes she found herself wishing that, he wouldn't keep giving into old habits. Badmouthing the team and being critical of his team, whenever they partly or individually messed up on a case.

"I'm the Sheriff of Fenchurch East, what else do you expect me to do, take to the stage and take up stand up comedy or mime impressions as hobbies Bolly. I could do a few of Raymondo jokes easy-peasy" Gene was so fed up at that moment, so much so that he started to make a few familiar one-liners.

"Gene, I hate us arguing. Why can't we take some time off from the station and maybe go on holiday together. It'll help you and me to relax more better, and to take the pressures of work off our shoulders." Alex had constantly longed for 2 week holiday somewhere in the South West of England, perhaps Cornwall or Devon. Yet she couldn't even get the rightful chance of getting round to asking for time off, as one or two distractions tended to hamper the attempts she tried to make. She then felt Gene was certainly in need of a worthy holiday as well.

After 20 minutes of quietness and re-evaluating how stubbornly he'd behaved over the last few weeks to everyone at the station, Gene finally managed to respond "Haven't had a holiday for a few years. Costa Del Sol was shit, hotel room smelt of bad eggs, the view of the beach was too far away and lastly no one spoke a bloody word of English, Bolls." _Ah he's back, fusspot Gene _She gave a pleasant sigh of relief, once she knew he was back to his natural, upbeat self once more.

"I bet you packed your luggage quickly and were on the first flight home after you picked up on these negative points." She laughed softly, as she asked him this.

"Of course I bloody well was. Couldn't stay there another day longer or stand the poncy waiters, following me around like they wanted to teach me some Spanish manners. Well I thought bollocks to that, so I legged it from them, like a steam train. " Gene explained, the expression of annoyance written across his frowned face.

"Oh...my...Well you did the right thing there, getting out there when you were able to, away from those camp waiters. " She tried to keep a straight face, despite feeling the sudden urge to burst out laughing. Suddenly she found herself caught under the alluring gaze of his eyes, she couldn't resist smirking, once she acknowledged them staring at her with such admiration and fondness. Although when it came to him doing one of the things he loved the most, his job. There was absolutely no question of a doubt, Gene Hunt honestly loved every moment of cracking cases and making sure the streets of Fenchurch East were safe, from backstreet thieving tosspots. However the main important thing that mattered the most was, how he enjoyed being the Sheriff of Fenchurch.

"Oh I knew you'd find this funny enough, once I mentioned it." He sat forward expectantly, still he maintained eye contact with her.

"Sorry...sorry...I guess I can't laugh too easily at someone's story." She apologized, her cheeks blushed ever brightly.

"Well it's very obvious, no doubt because it's easy for me to tickle your fancy and your funny bones when I feel you need cheering up, after a few hard days in here." Gene said, with a flicker of smirk engraved across his heavenly lips.

"Since when did you prefer the enjoyment of making me laugh?" She sat forward, copying exactly Gene had done, a matter of moments ago. She expressed such keen interest, while she waited with bated breath over what her gorgeous lover might say.

"Ever since that moment you gave me a New Year's kiss on the steps outside Luigis, I didn't want to see you ending up with one those bloody Thatcherite Wankers and getting your heart broken by one of the sods, so I made my move, by asking you out before they had the chance to. It was no wonder you looked delighted, especially with that funny look you gave me, one of Eric Morecambe's looks." Gene sensibly explained to her, in a more honest enough manner.

"Yes, I was very happy that, you ended up finally coming to my rescue. Who would have thought it, The Manc Lion putting his pride aside and warning off those drunken Thatcherites who we're trying to chatting me up that night." She smiled blissfully, as she pleasantly reminded herself about a few details, regarding what happened on that New Year's Eve night. It was amazing, how the ordinary working relationship between the pair of them had blossomed into something meaningful, once they shared a New Year's kiss and how she was now surprisingly seeing him in a different light.

"Alright keep your voice down Bolls, no doubt Raymondo will have overheard you by now and gossiped to the team about what he's heard you telling me." Gene whispered to her, while his dazzling eyes were starting to wander down towards her cleavage.

"So, it doesn't really bother me at all, what Ray says." She shrugged her shoulders. She didn't seem in any way, too concerned about what type of gossip involving her and Gene, might be discussed amongst the team within the office.

"Well he's got better hearing than a Rabbit, that's a proven fact Bolls. They even point up once they hear a juicy conversation. " Gene said, he wasn't smiling much. She couldn't be sure whether he was being truthful or whether he was trying to wind her up good and proper, like he usually enjoyed doing. She also started to curiously wonder why he appeared to have all of sudden, locked himself away in thought. She quickly assumed, he was probably now considering whisking her away for a romantic weekend getaway. Perhaps the earlier conversation they'd had, had eventually persuaded him they both needed a few days of from work.

Funnily enough, she then pretty much detected a distinct hint of twitchiness above his left eyebrow. So she felt she should ask him, what certain things were on his mind apart from the obvious thought of hot romance and him trying to cheer her up, with a likely offer for a deserved weekend away together for the two of them.

"Hm Gene, it seems to me, you seem keen to get something very important off your chest. Well it might explain why you're looking oddly at me. Come on, spill the beans." She remained hopeful, he might be thinking the same thing as her right now.

"Alright, I've been doing some thinking lately. Well given that, me and you can't get a moment of peace together and that doesn't suit well with me, that we can't get a moment to share a kiss with each other. If we could get our own way, I don't see why we can't stay at your flat all weekend and get up too as much funny business as we can with each other. Maybe me and you can hopefully start perking up things and making additions to our relationship soon Bolls."

"Gene we are not having a baby together! we've only been dating 6 months!" She hadn't completely cottoned on to what he was actually suggesting to her and so she made the mistake of believing, Gene wanted them to start trying for a baby as soon as possible. It wasn't the first time, she had embarrassingly misinterpreted something he'd said.

"What?, No. Good grief Bolls, at least wait until I've finished what I want to inform you about. Look I've been thinking of telling you, me and you should get a dog together." He thought it was probably a stupid and rubbish idea, it felt like something out of character for him to ask her, all of a sudden. Well unbeknown to her, she had sort of put the idea in his mind, after mentioning how she loved dogs but never owned one when she was a child.

**All Reviews are welcome**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the reviews for the first chapter, I much appreciated them. I didn't want to be too accurate with some of the things in this next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ashes to Ashes - For The Love of Alex<strong>

**Chapter 2**

She couldn't find the right words to say to respond with her. However in her mind she started to feel curious as to why he was suddenly feeling so partial, in wanting the two of them to get a dog together - What the story behind his reasons for liking dogs out of nowhere?. Had it dawned upon him, most canines were well and truly a man's best friend? or didn't he like seeing them getting harmed by their awful owners.

"So what's made you decide this Gene? I wouldn't have expected you to have a change of heart about dogs, so tell me why do you happen to like them now?" She genuinely had to know what exactly he might be thinking and whether he was making the perfect choice, in persuading her to allow a dog into her flat. The only problem which might be a factor was that, they weren't currently living together. She still lived alone in her flat above Luigi's restaurant and Gene lived in his own flat above the local Fenchurch Five Ways pub on Grange Avenue Street. The both of them hadn't yet discussed the possibility of moving in together, when the time was right for them to take their relationship to the next level.

"Don't know" The DCI looked pretty unsure at first, unable to provide her with a reassuring enough answer. Yet he wasn't going to make her feel disappointed towards him, so he gave a pouting look, just as he tried start to properly think better.

"I know I may have said I adore dogs here and then. Well then, there must surely be another logical reason, why you've changed your mind on dogs." She asked again, this time she flashed him a curious yet sexy stare at him.

Gene was more than happy, to respond with a smoulderingly hot look. One sizzling look which would no doubt, set her heart on fire and leave her knees quivering. Once he knew this certain and favourable look had worked the usual wonders on her, he returned his thoughts back to why all dogs weren't such bad animals, as he first thought.

_He then eventually recalled one afternoon in the past week when he encountered a Labrador Retriever sat perched alongside the Quattro, with it's tails wagging about madly, like a car windscreen wiper during a heavy shower._

_"Go on clear off, you daft bugger!" He hand gestured for this dog to move it's backside. The Labrador didn't move at all and stayed right put where it was still sitting, much to Gene's obvious annoyance. He had soon considered requesting Alex's help on sorting this matter out with this unmovable canine. Hopefully she might try and work her womanly magic, in calmly trying to lead it away from the Quattro's right hand passenger door. Just before he had the perfect opportunity to call for her, he then quickly got distracted by the Labrador again. It was still pretty much wagging it's tails and looking up at him expectantly, as if it was waiting for a delicious dog treat._

_"Oh you want to play the waiting game do you? Sorry it's not going to happen today... Here..." Gene's hand rummaged through one of the pockets, searching for what biscuit leftovers he possibly still had in them, with any luck. He found 2 Jaffa cake biscuits and a Garibaldi, in next to no time he crushed them into smallish crumbs and fed them to the dog, who seemed to have quite a liking to the tasty biscuit crumbs, it was now munching on before then swallowing the remainders of the crumbs. This adorable dogs then dashed off within a matter of minutes, leaving Gene alone again._

_He clambered into the driving seat, his eyes were delving around with interest, wanting to know where the dog had wandered off to. You dozy bugger, what are you thinking? Talking to a dog when it can't bloody well talk back to you. Gene nodded his head breadthwise and gave a frowned look. He saw the dog again, a few minutes later across the road, two children were patting and stroking it. Perhaps coming across this dog, was a way of telling him to treat all dogs with kindness instead of deciding to aim his gun revolver at them whenever he felt annoyed, having to put with being barked at, by them._

_Alex knocked twice on the driver's side window, which eventually snapped him out of staring across at the goings-on, on the opposite side of the road. _

_"Gene what's the matter with you, all of a sudden? You look like you've got a face like a pouting fish." She smiled, admiringly at him._

_"Nothing much Bolls, just how bored out of my mind , that's all. I think it's about me and you headed back to the station and we get down to some very naughty business together." Gene suggested, with a hint of eagerness. He didn't end up mentioning about the dog, he had briefly and surprisingly grown fond of. So from there on, he wanted to cheer Alex up, as she had been feeling unhappy recently, by getting a dog for her. He was convinced to a certain extent, she wouldn't settle for owning a dog._

_A short time later, an enthusiastic Gene was now driving the two of them, into the Quattro, back to the station. _

**xxxxx**

Some hours later, the team, Gene and Alex were all dining at Luigis, regular as clockwork. Ray looked almost out for the count at his usual spot where he liked sitting each and every evening. This was now two evenings in a row where he couldn't swallow or consume much of the wine on offer. Everyone presumed he must be feeling under the weather or having another one of his upset stomach turns. Chris was the only member of the team, to make a kind enough offer of taking him home and making sure his friend wouldn't go throwing up in some neighbour's front garden. The two detectives then left the restaurant together around about 5:45pm.

"Not like Raymondo, to be looking as white as a ghost or a milk bottle" Gene reflected on his friend's stomach bug.

"I'm sure he'll be okay tomorrow, just as long as he gets plenty of sleep tonight." Alex said, she felt this might reasonably do Ray the world of good, if he was able to get an early night's rest.

Out of nowhere, he closed the gap between them. The warmth of his breath suddenly became hotter against her neck. She cornered him smiling and soon found herself smiling as well, as he began to speak once again. "So should I be nicknaming you Nurse Bolls from now on?"

"I suppose so, mind you...if you feel tempted to." She gave him an enjoyable and flirtatious eye wink. She constantly lusted for him every hour of the day, so playfully toying with him, sort of helped to reduce her lust for him. She had finally come round to the idea of them, possibly getting a dog together. She started to wonder what dog they should buy - Gene for sure, would obviously insist on them getting an English bulldog. She'd always wanted a Spaniel as a child but was never allowed to care for one, while she attended Boarding School. Now she felt confident of encouraging Gene, getting to nurture and take one of them for a walk, would certainly be ideal.

"Oh don't worry, I've got a good one in mind. It's a bit too smutty to tell you what it is in here, seeing as it'll bloody set tongues wagging around the station." Although he wasn't exactly worried about potential gossip circulating throughout the Fenchurch East CID office, with regards to the alluring and spicy bedroom shenanigans he and Alex got up to with each other.

"I think I can stay patient enough until you wait for the right moment to tell me Gene. Now about this new dog situation, can we please find time to go and check out the nearest dog kennels, for what dogs they have?" She asked, placing her fingertips lovingly across the top of his knuckles. They felt softer and smoother than usual, she gave him a knowing smile, as if to say she knew he was washing his hands more often nowadays.

"Christ Bolls, I see you can't seem to get enough of my hands. Don't tell me, you want the Gene Genie to put them to good use, by massaging your shoulders or for anywhere across that beautiful body of yours? " Gene was slightly pissed, which didn't surprise Alex one little bit.

"Gene, will you keep your voice down..." She mouthed to him, she even made a hand gesture, to demonstrate what she was attempting to tell him.

"Blimey Bolls, I didn't mean I fancied having you on this table right here, right now. Oh no we'll be getting our naughty way with each other soon, oh don't you worry about that." Gene blatantly teased her, flashing a knowing smirk at her. Without difficulty he could tell from the passionate filled look in her impeccable eyes, that she was longing for him to take passions between them to another level. He was going to keep her waiting any longer, he reached over and grabbed her hand, which got up off her feet.

"Well someone's in a wonderful mood this evening. So are you intending on, sweeping me romantically off my feet Mr Hunt?" She asked, as he willingly lead the way towards the front entrance of the restaurant. Luigi chuckled with happiness, as soon as he caught the couple trying to cunningly sneak out, hopefully unnoticed by any members of the team. Luckily most of the station's regular lot weren't behaving much like nosy buggers on that particular evening.

Gene soon enough proved how much of a quick-thinking and handy expert he was at making a woman's heart melt with the touch of his hands and his glorious lips - Within a matter of moments of leaving the restaurant he already had Alex pinned against the brick wall and was now trailing kisses from side to side across her neck. He then gently glided his hands up and down the spine of her back, which left a marvellous effect on her. Alex gave out a passionate gasp from her lips, her eyes were relaxingly closed whilst she tried to savour the wonderful feel of his very ticklish nose rubbing against the ball of her now exposed left shoulder.

"Been waiting to do this all bloody day. Now I've got you to myself Bolly. I want to ravish you all night long until the very next day. Any objections?" He asked, wanting to get clarification from her. God he wanted her so much and he didn't give two hoots about what any nosy tits or Southern poofs actually thought, as the two nosy blokes walked past where the two detectives had positioned themselves.

"No, I don't believe any objections have crossed my mind so far. You can have me anyway you want me Gene. As a matter of fact, is there a chance the Lioness can take the lead this time around?" She smirked with delight. Obviously she felt completely grateful and relieved that together they had managed to argue much less today. The several arguments they'd dished out with one another over the last week, they decided to leave those bothersome ones in the past and happily look forward to their promising future, with their new canine addition.

"Cheeky mare."

"Cheeky arse. Care to tell me, what you plan on doing to me then this evening?" She asked, fluttering those beautiful eyelashes of hers, at it him.

"I'm not breathing a word Bolls." Gene chuckled aloud, he preferred to keep tight-lipped at least, for the time being. They began to make their way around the corner towards the front entrance of the flats. "Come on, let's get the both of us back to you place, before some backstreet poof around here, suddenly thinks he's the luckiest bastard ever, by getting himself a free ticket for seeing me and you getting down to the business."

"Fair enough." She shook her head in full agreement, before unlocking the door and stepping inside the half lit building first ahead of Gene. Without even glancing back over her shoulder at him, she was still able to sense his hand roaming freely around her right hip and nearer to her rounded bum. It didn't take long for the pair of them to dash up the stairs together and before they knew it, they found themselves standing along the 1st floor landing and outside the door of her flat.

While she was turning the key to unlock the door, Gene made a surprising move, by resting his chin on the edge of her right shoulder and asked her something tha"Well are you going invite me in, Alex? or do I have to seduce my very way into your flat?"

"

**xxxxx**

Once Alex - with her hair bunched up and wrapped in a white towel, emerged from the bathroom, she strode past Gene on the sofa in the living room part of the flat. She also had a towel wrapped and covered around her chest, every part of her divine body was covered except the frame of her lower back and peachy bum, which were finely on display. Gene who had quietly been reading one of her entertainment magazines for the last 18 minutes or so, soon got quite an eyeful viewing as he feasted his eyes on her very lovely naked behind.

"So what time are we getting to the Fenchurch dog kennels this morning?" She asked with an expressive smirk, while she still had her back turned to him.

"I uhm...don't know..." Gene responded, the sound of his rasping Manc voice was endearing to listen to, whenever he was distracted by something.

She glanced over her shoulder at him, her eyes flirtatiously meeting his. "I should really do this more often, keep leaving you feeling hot under the collar and having the horn.." Alex couldn't resist hand-picking a quote from his one-liners book.

"Yeah you should, I think I'd like you to surprise me in my office. Maybe you could have me handcuffed to my desk and do ." He revealed one or two smutty thoughts, which he normally tended to keep to hush-hush about.

"Alright Gene, no need to get all kinky-minded on me all of a sudden. Anyway you haven't answered my question, that I asked you. What time are we going to the kennels?"

"Soon enough Bolls." He wasn't daring to say much, secretly he just wanted to give her the best surprise ever, as to when they might go and have a look at which certain dogs were currently there, on view in their kennels.

"You're such a frustrating tease" She mouthed back to him, smiling admiringly and lovingly.

"All will be revealed in good time. Christ you're beginning to sound like an excited Duran Duran fan." Gene replied, with an affirmative look of stress. He wished she would try and remain calm, surely that wouldn't be a problem for her.

An hour later and with the Quattro insensitively parked in a non parking spot, outside the newly opened Fenchurch Kennels Club Building. The two off-duty detectives were now viewing numerous cute looking and active dogs, that were there. Gene was more drawn towards inspecting a Mutt dog, which ended up surprisingly catching his attention, much to Alex's surprise. She herself, took a liking to a Golden Retriever, whose behaviour seemed reserved and introverted, as it wagged it's tail from side to side. It was the most loveliest and mild-mannered dogs she'd ever set her eyes on.

"Gene will you stop trying to pull faces at these dogs inside here, it's no wonder they're all scrunching their faces at you in response." She laughed aloud, while telling him why she thought his glaring look was very funny one to admire.

"Fine, I won't bloody startle the bollocks out of them no more. You made your mind up then, you know what dog you want us to get together?" They were now behind with their timing, for arrival that morning at the station. Not wishing to rush her into

"Yes I have." She gladly confirmed.

"Oh don't tell me, you've taken a liking to that poodle over right behind you there?" Truthfully, he was hoping she hadn't done.

"What?...No...I've chosen a Golden Retriever.." She gave a reassuring smile and pointed towards this dog, who was pacing around inside the corner wooden kennel, this one had certainly charmed her the most.

"Oh right...clever choice Bolls.." Gene said, as he stared down at the light golden dog which Alex had taking a shine to. Sure this one looked like a very happy looking sprightly dog and was most likely capable of abiding by a few commands however, he did start to wonder whether it might be a good enough idea or not, for him and Alex to take the dog to work with them. Perhaps they could both consider leaving it with Luigi, mainly to give him some company throughout the day and maybe it might just help to cheer up the lonely restaurateur as well, while the restaurant was still closed until opening time at 5pm.

After reaching a full agreement with each other, they now found themselves the new owners of this delightful Golden Retriever.

**All Reviews are welcome**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ashes to Ashes - For The Love of Alex**

**Chapter 3**

The decision had pretty much already been decided on, between Gene and Alex, to leave their new dog with Luigi for a couple of hours for today. She didn't take much "There better hadn't be a stinky mess in the back there Bolly, from him."

"Him?" At first Alex curiously started to wonder what he meant by this but soon realized he was referring to the dog, who was resting it's head and lying spread out across the two back passenger seats. "By the way, he's a she actually and I don't think there's a chance of our very lovely new dog making a mess whatsoever, Gene." So she at least thought - If truth be told, she wasn't exactly being as confident as she was claiming to be. Alex knew the dog was bound to leave a right stinky smell in the Quattro, sooner or later and Gene would no doubt, be less than pleased about it.

Not wanting to moan on and on, with regards to this, Gene chose to change the topic of conversation slightly. "Shouldn't me and you be coming up with a name for her? I mean she can't stay nameless forever Bolls." He did make a good point and she did accept what he was trying to suggest. On the other hand, she wondered whether perhaps it might be too soon to be considering some 1980's themed names at that moment.

"Hm good point. Can't say I've got any in mind right now." She felt embarrassed to admit to this. Not being as sharp or brainy as she would always claim to be.

"Well that's a first. That pretty mind of yours, having a mind freeze. Don't suppose you might mind, if I came up with a name for her instead?" He saw her cheeks flushing with minor embarrassment and so he offered to select a decent enough name off the top of his head. - For him he believed this name choosing business, would definitely be as easy as pie. "_Vera, Bubbles, Maria...uhmm, maybe this isn't as easy afterall." _Before long, he slowly gathered that, speaking first before cogently thinking was probably a dozy arsed way of making himself look a bit foolish. Alex would no doubt, annoyingly an directly highlight this about him .

"Well go on then. Tell me, what names do you have in mind?" She couldn't wait to find out, did he have a very lovely name for their gorgeous new dog or was he not as clever with hand-picking likely dog names.

"Lola..." Gene revealed, truthfully this name had just only cropped up in his thoughts, out of the blue. "_No that's a poof's name you dozy sod, I don't think it's a good enough name for a female dog." _

An instant smile engraved itself across her. "I like it...Gene Hunt for once, you know you've only gone and proved me wrong." She wanted to reward him with a very passionate kiss yet, she didn't want to inadvertently wake up the dog, due to her passionate moans, if and when Gene might amusingly get carried away with their steamy kissing.

Gene gave a relieved smirk, once she had given the thumbs up, to the name he had suggested at the last minute.

Within a couple of minutes, the Quattro was parked against the pavement outside Luigi's Trattoria restaurant. "Well then let's drop Lola off with Luigi. I've got a good feeling she'll end up getting along with him, like a house on fire." Gene mentioned, while looking pretty confident.

He departed from the Quattro first, Alex removed her seatbelt and climbed out of her side of the car. Lola leaped up and out from the back seat, showing how active and vigorous she was. However she wasn't willing to run off down the road and around the corner, which left Gene looking very surprised.

"I think she's taken a liking to you Bolls. Hope she's not going to go all Miss Fussypot on me.." He said, with all honesty. Although not being much of an expert on looking after dogs, Gene felt he and Alex perhaps needed to spend some considerable time with Lola, whenever they weren't working at the station. Nobody else knew that Gene was very interested in getting a dog for Alex and so he wanted to keep it this way, for the time being. Well at least until the team saw how well-mannered Lola behaved with Luigi.

"Oh I'm sure she won't, Gene. Just promise you won't get on the wrong side of her because if you end up make that unfortunate mistake, Lola might not forgive you." She hinted, that it wasn't such a fine idea to ever make a dog angry otherwise, you would no doubt get a bite on the arse from them. Of course by now, she had sort of figured, Lola was very much a relaxed and quiet dog and would be great company for her, when Gene couldn't stay over for the night.

"Alright keep your cotton knickers on, I promise I won't get on the wrong side of her." He pledged not to say anything stubborn nor make an exhibition of himself in front of Lola.

"Good" She smiled at him, as soon as she acknowledged Lola excitedly wagging her tail repeatedly against Gene's bum. She burst out laughing and yet she couldn't help but wonder whether the Golden Retriever had overheard and understood every single word which he mentioned.

"Oh Bollocks I'm being ganged up on, by a very cheeky dog and my very naughty posh girlfriend, that's a bloody first for me." Gene muttered to himself, just as he stepped out of the way from their dog and walked over to the steps, which lead down to the front entrance of the restaurant.

"Your promise lasted only five minutes, I think you might have set a record there Gene ." She cried with laughter, while Lola looked back and forth between her new owners.

The female detective brought over the dog, it didn't actually it's own lead because she was closely and constantly following Alex around.

"This reminds me of the time Raymondo, offered to make a promise once. Turned round and told me and Christopher he was desperate to give up the cigarettes for good and start exercising more. The only problem was, the daft bugger couldn't stick to his vow in the end because Sam caught him red-handed, smoking like a chimney in the Men's toilets. Ever since then, he's vowed not to give them up." Gene informed her, as he suddenly began to reminisce about this previous incident.

"I bet you were hugely disappointed with him?" She asked, expressing curiosity.

"Of course I was, I was going to get myself a new pair of shoes with the money I bet on him, staying off the cigarettes."

"Now that doesn't surprise me to hear." She knowingly smiled to herself.

"You know me far too bloody well then, Bolls. Because you use your Psychology Bollocks on me, more times than my chances of completing a newspaper crossword" Gene remarked. He didn't actually mind her attempting to do this constantly with him.

Gene left her and Lola standing where they were on the top steps, while he wandered down them and went to knock at the see-through glass door. "Luigi are you playing hide and seek with me! or pouring yourself out a glass of that bloody bottle of house rubbish from behind the counter!" He used his gloved hand to pound on the door very loudly.

"Don't think he can hear me" Gene said, as he frowned and then glanced back over his shoulder towards an amused looking Alex. Obviously he wasn't helping matters by almost doing some damage to the glass door, with a few heavy hand-fisted knocks.

"Oh I'm sure he's definitely heard you calling his name and knocking loudly on the door, by now." She gave him a look of surprise, followed by a pleasant smirk, while she was thinking to herself "_Gene needs to treat doors carefully, not go round banging everything out of them. Before long, he's going to be feeling the wrath of the Angry Italian, if he keeps doing this."_

She was the first to catch a brief glimpse of their Italian friend, from the looks of things he was still wearing his pyjamas and looked in need of heading back to bed. "Mister Hunt, I'm not opening up until 11 O'Clock." The Italian called to him, after recognizing the familiar figure of his favourite customer and confidant, standing outside of the restaurant's front entranceway.

"Luigi, me and Alex just need a small...well an important favour." Gene said. Lola started barking out of the blue, which made Alex jump with slight shock.

"Can you look after someone for us...well you see...the first thing, me and Alex have got a dog together and we were thinking she can keep you company for a couple of hours."

"Really?"

"Yes really, don't make me spell it out.."

Luigi soon quickly opened the restaurant door, just as Alex was happily walking Lola down the steps.

"Lei e Bella...She is beautiful. Tell me, why did you decide to get a dog together? I thought you didn't like dogs, Mister Hunt?" He asked, questioning just what exactly had caused this change of heart within the occasionally grumpy DCI.

"Seeing as I'm not here every night and as Alex no doubt misses the chance of admiring me while I'm sleeping." He turned and grinned at her as he was telling this to Luigi, she looked embarrassed and her cheeks started to blush redly. He turned back and carried on talking to him. "I wanted to cheer her up, by getting her a dog companion."

"That was a lovely thing for you to do Mister Hunt. Who knew, you had a heart of gold beneath all that machismo and toughness, in which you possess within you." Luigi shared one or two thoughts with the detective.

"Beautifully put Luigi." Alex smiled proudly.

"So can you mind Miss Lola here for a few hours then? If it's not any trouble with you?" Gene didn't want to badger him for an answer, while he was beginning to become impatient with waiting round. So he took a much calmer approach in asking the restaurateur instead. "She won't be much bother and make sure she doesn't go wandering off and start helping herself to the food in the kitchen." The detective innocently joked.

"Si...yes Mister Hunt, I will appreciate the company of your very adorable dog." Luigi felt privileged, with regards to being tasked with this important favour.

Once Alex and Gene finally left Lola with Luigi, before they headed off on their journey to work that morning.

**xxxxx**

To say a pure profoundness of happiness had touched upon Luigi's still stronger than ever beating heart, wasn't actually far off from the truth, as a matter of fact. Lola made her grand welcome inside the restaurant all right, she had accidentally broken a few drinking glasses and wandered off towards the living room quarters when her new friend wasn't paying attention. So their new friendship hadn't quite off the greatest of starts but over the next hour or so after that, the Golden Retriever started to gradually settle and even wolf down a few biscuits Luigi had kindly given to her.

After spending god knows how long that morning, worrying about whether he should have probably turned down the chance of looking after her and panicking about what item or belonging Lola might unintentionally knock over with her wagging tail, Luigi soon realized he was growing fond of her.

"My sister Luisa use to own a dog like you, she'd say _si impara tanto più su un golden retriever dopo aver trascorso del tempo con loro - _you learn so more about a golden retriever after spending time with them." Forgive me, I'm blabbing on too much. Luigi smiled and then gave Lola a brief head massage. She seemed to like having her head massaged, also she certainly proved how observant she was, by eyeing the biscuit treats on the counter table in the restaurant kitchen.

"You want more biscuits?" Luigi asked while gesturing his hand towards the kitchen area. Once the dog gave a nod of agreement, he dashed off into the kitchen, muttering a few words in Italian, to retrieve the packet of biscuits.

**xxxxx**

Later on, around the lunch hour, Gene and Alex weren't surprise to some of the team, dozing off and having a nap while they were meant to be keeping an eye on and minding their desk telephones. So they both left them to it and decided to have lunch in the canteen today. "You do know, you've got dog hair on your jacket?" Alex reminded Gene, in the staff canteen as she walked up right behind him and rested her chin on his left shoulder.

"Where?" He asked, frowning his eyebrows.

"On your right shoulder, where do you think I meant? In-between your trousers...for heaven's sake Gene" She giggled, making sure she done so quietly, so they weren't listened in on, by the likes of Chris or Ray.

"You love being right a cheeky mare..."

"One of the best feelings I enjoy all the time.." She smirked, before removing her chin from his comfy shoulder and then extending her hand across the kitchen counter to grab two pink wafers for the taking.

"I bet Luigi's learning everything that needs to be known about getting along famously with a dog."

"He's probably talking Italian to Lola, in a bid to impress her, even though she wouldn't understand a bloody word of the language he'll be trying to tell her." Gene chuckled at imagining the thought of this happening.

Alex smiled back at him before taking a bite of the pink wafer in her hand. "I can't wait to find how Lola's charmed Luigi today."

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are welcome**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ashes to Ashes - For the Love of Alex**

**Chapter 4**

Gene was now wondering whether to bring Lola into the station and introduce her to the team. Alex didn't think this should be done just yet, as she feared the dog may simply wander off on her own, without anyone in the station raising a single eyebrow.

"I don't see what the problem is, Bolls? Granger loves dogs apparently. No doubt she will want to take Lola off our hands for a few hours, while we do what we do best - Catch up with and lock up southern poofs and nonces, throw away the key afterwards." Gene was soon wishing Alex would stop getting her knickers in a twist, regarding the suggestion he'd recommended.

"She needs to feel comforted in a safer surrounding. What she doesn't need is having Ray or Chris breathing smoke in her face. Dogs don't usually like that, from what I've learned about them Gene." Alex tried to be reasonable and up-front with her lover, she didn't wish to piss him off or start an argument with him because of what she believed was best for Lola.

"It's only for one off anyway Bolls. Besides Luigi's offered to take her for a few walks around Fenchurch East Common whenever he's got the time. Somehow I think the cheeky bugger's trying to impress all the dog owners, by claiming he's Lola's dog owner." Gene wondered whether perhaps the Italian had already had the fortune of meeting a female dog owner.

"No wonder he's been asking me everytime I see him, what type of pet foods does Lola like? and when she does she like to take her naps." To tell the truth, she did have to laugh at her Italian friend's constant quizzing. She'd never seen him like this before, so happy and delighted, obviously that was as a result of making friends with the ever pleasant female Golden Retriever.

"Next he'll be teaching her to do the Morris Dancing or wanting to take her to Crufts. You see this is why I was thinking of bringing her to the station with us Bolly." Gene wasn't a person to worry his socks off by anything pointless and silly, yet his gut feeling told him otherwise, Luigi must be very willing to win over the dog's affections and take care of her more than he can tangibly manage to.

Alex looked genuinely surprised to see him, getting a bit protective and slightly jealous over Luigi's bond with Lola". She found this adorable really because he was maturing more and behaving less stubborn and obnoxious. She knew he must be like relaxing in this way more often than not, especially when the two of them were able to spend some much deserved time together. "Do I detect a hint of jealously Mr Hunt?"

"Bollocks, no...I wish Luigi would stop butting in all the time, when I try to give the dog a neck and body rub." Gene commented, with a genuine look of Manc Lion grumpiness. He folded his arms and laid back on Alex's very cozy and comfortable striped sofa.

She snorted softly, soon after listening to what he had just mentioned. Becoming a dog owner had almost certainly changed Gene's views of dogs for the better. "Well remind me, weren't you the one, who suggested Luigi should mind Lola in the first place, while the both of us are working at the station during most days." She gave his shoulder a gentle massage, hopefully this might

"Yes I was." Gene responded. While enjoying the feel of her hand, squeezing and massaging his bicep and the top of his shoulder, his eyes were closed tightly, as they concentrated on how much of a perfect influence they left on his aching shoulder and bicep. This gloriously soothing moment of relaxation between them, allowed him to think more clearly and helped to push aside, any worrying thoughts of their Golden Retriever snubbing him for Luigi

Out of the blue, inconveniently his stomach started to rumble loudly and hungrily. He hadn't ate anything since lunchtime, so there was no wonder he was starving and wanting to eat as many as chip butties as possible. Perhaps Alex might decide to cook this evening's meals earlier instead of leaving it until 7pm. She preferred this option, every time Gene opted to stay over for the night at hers.

Before he had the chance to open his mouth and ask her to cook something tasty for him, she jumped in there first and thoughtfully suggested about, cooking a chip butty for him. If he fancied having one, she on the other hand, fancied having a tuna and cheese sandwich herself.

"Would you fancy me cooking a chippy butty for you and do a dip of hot brown sauce."

"I'd like that very much Bolls. I think you've been reading my mind again, from the looks of it - Guessing what food I wanted to stuff down my gob this evening."

"I'm a Psychologist, so it's pretty obvious. how I know to recognize the identifiable signs of when someone's in the mood for eating and thinking of helping themselves to whatever food is available." She expressed a knowing smirk across her lips as she got herself up from the sofa and wandered across to the kitchen. She could see from the corner of her eye, he was keeping his eyes on her bum. Perhaps he was giving her the deliberate hint of wanting to make love to her tonight. He wanted to make up for the previous night, in which he'd stayed over - Gene had unfortunately nodded off and was snoring, by the time Alex entered the bedroom.

**xxxxx**

"Chris...Chris over here...Oi" Ray tried to address his young friend in the one of the corridors, the DC was stood in the waiting area, he looked like he had his head in the clouds while he waited for Shaz to turn up for work that morning. So this meant he wasn't actually taking note of how his friend was attempting to grab his attention from further back down the corridor.

Chris turned his head around and eventually acknowledged him. "You alright Ray? Why are you standing down there on your own?" He asked out of curiosity as started to walk over to him, where he was. The young detective was wondering, why on earth he was behaving strangely this morning. He began to question why Ray was desperately ducking and diving, in a bid to avoid getting spotted by whoever he was hiding from in the station. Perhaps it was one of the station's very pretty WPCs, Amanda who he was aiming to steer clear of or was there a strong likelihood that he may have somehow upset one of the other detectives from CID.

"You haven't seen the Guv or Drake have you? while you were standing still up there" Ray gestured the message, which he was seeking to get across. "Pretty much like one of those statues from the British Museum."

"No haven't seen them since yesterday. Mind you the Guv and DI Drake have been behaving weirdly over the last couple of days. Yesterday I made the mistake of breathing in a right horrible smell on his jacket...definitely smelt like a dog piss." Chris decided to bring this up, in their conversation.

"So, maybe he took his jacket off, wanting to get some fresh air to his chest. He's probably accidentally dropped it while having a sneaky smoke behind Drake's back and a dog's wandered out of nowhere and pissed on his jacket."

"I doubt it Ray. The Guv's not stupid enough to make one daft mistake of, letting some dog get one over on him, by pissing on his jacket. Why are you bringing all this up anyway? Do you think they're both being too secretive? or do you think there's a good enough reason behind why his jacket smelt of dog piss. What if, him and Drake are looking after one of Ma'am's neighbours dog."

"What neighbour's dog? What are you on about?" Ray asked, he didn't seem as smarter or know much about the people who lived upstairs, above the restaurant.

"Shaz got me to help them out, one night last week. Their dog, I think it was Jack Russell Terrier, nearly went for my hand with it's teeth. Found out they live in the flat above Alex's flat. If The Guv's looking after it, I'm sure he can handle, minding that dog."

"You know you're probably right...I've got a brilliant idea, I should have thought of it sooner than later. Why don't me and you, follow them this evening..."

"Isn't that classed as stalking?" Chris began to believe Ray was seriously losing the plot, with trying to find out about what their boss and friend were secretly up to.

"Bollocks, of course it isn't. No me and you can hang about... stay on the stairwell and listen for any dog barks coming from Drake's flat."

"I thought you liked dogs Ray? Is this why you're feel so bloody determined to play nosy parker." Chris kept any tempting laughter under wraps, instead he simply gave a cheery smile.

Meanwhile in Gene's office, him and Alex were busy discussing an incident that had happened over an hour ago. Lola wasn't giving any eye to eye contact with Gene, as he tried to get her to eat some dog food he left out for her. Needless to say, the way in which he was constantly behaving all stubbornly and resentful , was now grating on Alex's nerves so much.

"No wonder she keeps growling and barking at me, as if I'm some sort of dog food snatcher. Luigi gone and charmed her well, more than I can ever do."

"Oh don't be so ridiculous Gene. If you're so troubled about this, why don't you take her out for a walk...say tomorrow morning at the latest." Honestly if his never-ending moaning was bordering on the line of complete annoyance. She felt like locking him and her dog in the flat together until they finally bonded, once and for all.

"Gene Hunt doesn't do showing off or prancing around with parading animals."

"Well this is your chance to earn Lola's respect." She suggested, delivering words of encouragement. "So what if Ray and Chris twig about the two of us owning a very beautiful dog together, so there's nothing wrong with that...unless you have any further objections." She asked, hopefully he might finally decide to take on board her reasonable and encouraging comments.

Some of the team were now individually filtering into the background of the main office behind them. Loud laughter could be heard amongst most of the cheery looking colleagues.

The female Detective Inspector sat forward and consciously started to study every aspect of his body language attentively. She quickly enough picked up on his constant eye twitching and his efforts to keep his legs properly still, was clear to see.

"What is this, out-stare Gene day?...Fine I'll take Lola for a walk tomorrow morning, if it'll help put a smile on your face, knowing I'm making an effort to bond with her." Gene decided to accept responsibility, as he knew he was never going to win an argument with her, outright.

"Well that's good to know, it will nice to see you learning the ins and outs of what it takes to become a dog's best friend." She smiled in thought to herself.

**xxxxx**

The next day; "Come on Missy, time and me you started getting along famously for Bolly's sake...Cos if we don't, well The Manc lion's going to find himself receiving a Yellow card from The Posh Lioness." Gene whispered to the Golden Retriever, out of earshot from Alex, who was reading a magazine on the sofa and occasionally glanced over at him, while he was carefully placing a light blue dog collar around Lola's neck.

"Well look at you, dressed smartly and like a respectable dog owner and already forming a close-knitted bond with Lola. Just a word of advice, she's almost certainly going to be looking to you, by relying on you more for dog treats." Alex felt he probably should know this, in the likelihood of her following him around everywhere until he got annoyed and gave in, by leaving some dog food out for her.

"She doesn't look hungry yet...at least I think she isn't. Hope she's not going to think twice about having a bite of my bacon butty...anytime soon." Gene stated, he had a gut feeling that she might help herself to a bacon butty - he preferred buying them over the road from the station.

"Well all I can I say is...don't turn your back on her, especially if you're clutching a butty in your hand." Alex grinned sneakily, while her head was turned away from him. She managed to catch a juicy glimpse of him in the living room mirror, he seemed genuinely surprised and deep in thought. Lola was itching to go outdoors, Alex gestured this to her boyfriend.

"Oh I won't, I'll make sure of that." Gene promised, before leaving the flat with Lola.

**End of Chapter**

**Please feel free to leave a review.**

**Next Chapter; Ray and Chris curiously start to investigate when they spot Gene walking Lola through the park. Things take a worrying and dramatic turn when Alex decides to spend time with the Golden Retriever.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I've haven't had any recent reviews for this fanfic. To anyone who reads this, I would love to read your thoughts/comments/reviews on this latest chapter. I'll welcome any of them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ashes to Ashes - For the Love of Alex<strong>

**Chapter 5**

Gene hadn't stepped one foot through the Fenchurch East Community Park before, after one nancy journalist had eavesdropped on him, badmouthing the park. So the sneaky weasel of a journalist went ahead and ran the story on him, in his words he dubbed it. Although this circumstance had taken place more than 8 months ago, the words from The Weasel's unpleasantly printed article were still weighing heavily on his mind every so often,

_DCI Hunt's reputation on the line_

_Locals demand for unpopular detective to quit as he causes upset amongst the Fenchurch community by, accusing youngsters of running amok within the park and using for it shagging around within it. Although DCI Gene Hunt of Fenchurch East has published an official apology. This however still isn't good enough for the locals, who remain outraged by the comments. Police Commissioner Gordon Armstrong reassured that there will be a decision made regarding DCI Hunt's future._

While he gripped the dog lead in his left hand, Lola started dashing ahead of him like lightning, so much so that the dog's antics were forcing him to run quickly behind the Golden Retriever. "What did I say before in Bolly's flat? No funny business by trying to do a runner on me or no sniffing another dog's arse." He shouted after her, luckily there was nobody around anywhere. He didn't wish to lose his temper with Lola at all and so he had chosen to call after her, in a more calming manner.

She was becoming quite a feisty character, particularly while getting the chance to spend as much time with her as possible. Once he managed to draw alongside the dog, he was doing a fair bit of puffing and blowing, however he didn't waste any time, in adjusting the dog collar around her neck.

Unbeknownst to him, there were two individuals watching him talking to Lola. - Ray and Chris were hiding behind an oak tree.

"What's this going to achieve? us acting like a right pair of divs and convincing some passer bys that we're stalking." Chris wasn't liking this one little bit, the two of them spying on the Guv from afar. Ray wasn't exactly perfect at doing this spying game either, let's face it he was a bit clueless at it.

"Don't be such a fairy Chris. I'm hardly doing anything bad anyway." Ray defended his decision to keep tabs on The Guv's latest activities. So what he snapped at them, Ray had a perfectly good enough excuse to give. - The truth behind Gene's odd inconsistent behaviour over the last few days. They both turned back to see what he was getting up to now, while walking the dog he was with. Once the two of them glanced over, they soon picked up on the baffling fact that, Gene was surprisingly nowhere to be seen.

Chris was convinced the DCI might have already twigged, he was getting followed and so made himself scarce momentarily.

"Told you it was rubbish plan to see what The Guv was up to." He reminded him once again. He didn't enjoy having to lurk around and hiding behind a very small oak tree.

"You're bloody well right, you pair of muppets." It turned out, Gene was now stood behind both of the detectives, he looked none too pleased by their inane behaviour and because of the fact, the two of them had followed him from the flats by Luigi's restaurant to the Community park.

"If you're looking for someone to blame Guv, Ray's the one."

"Oh cheers." Ray felt disappointed, with getting the finger of blame pointed squarely at him.

"I'm not blaming you at all, Christopher. If you want to know Raymondo, I got this dog for Alex, as a way of giving her company whenever I'm not spending the night at hers." Gene didn't waste any time in keeping them wondering, as to why he was currently walking this nice looking dog, who seemed like a untroubled and relaxed looking canine.

"That was a nice thing for you to do." Chris said, smiling. Perhaps this should be a profound gesture for him to make to Shaz sometime. - Get her one of those cute puppies from the local Kennels. No doubt, she would certainly love the socks off him even more. "Maybe I should do the same thing for Shazza."

Ray pulled a disinterested face, he didn't wish to know every detail about his friends' love lives

"Oh for crying out loud Raymondo, will you stop behaving like a big girl's blouse." Gene pointed out the obvious, believing the Detective inspector was just jealous of the relationship conversation talk because he didn't have anything to add and because he was the only one who didn't have a girlfriend.

Around 30 minutes later, Ray seemed to be behaving more acceptably and was making amends with his friends, by holding the dog lead and walking Lola very well. Surprisingly she hadn't considered doing a runner while the DI's hand lightly gripped the dog lead.

"Looks like you've gained an admirer mate." Chris remarked, as soon as he saw how happy the dog looked. On the other hand, Gene was feeling left out and feeling sad. _Trust Christopher to suggest that I should let Raymondo, hold Lola's dog lead._

**XXXX**

"What's the matter now?" Alex asked, as soon as Gene stepped into the flat with Lola. Despite her constant frustrations with him every so often regarding his day to day moans, she was now finding herself starting to worry about him. Perhaps if she tried to get to the root of what's truly bothering her boyfriend, if she knew then she might be able to encourage him to open to her, when he felt he needed to get everything off his chest.

He quickly freed the dog lead and lastly the dog collar from around Lola's neck, who then dashed over to the living room before eventually settling down to sleep in her snug and comfy dog basket. Alex placed her book down on the coffee table, got up from the sofa and walked over to him.

"Not much Bolls...just that Raymondo and Christopher were just so happening to be playing bloody Spy Games on me in the park. Ray's now said he wants to come round here twice a fortnight." Gene said, expressing a great deal of annoyance and an ounce of unhappiness.

"And let me guess, you're feeling unhappy about this?"

"Yes! Now I know what Reginald Perrin feels "

"So...so what, it's not going to change much. Lola dotes on you being her dog owner. It's not as if, she's going to start suddenly humping Ray's leg. I don't understand why you're feeling like a right Grumpy Lion. You gave Lola the attention she craved from you, you should be feeling happy rather than sad about that." Alex tried her utmost to make him see sense once and for all.

"I suppose you're right Bolls." Gene was slowly beginning to understand what she meant by her comments. Obviously he knew the truth was a traumatizing one deep down, one which he didn't wish to discuss about just yet. In time he knew, she would use every trick in the book, to inspire him to talk openly when he needed to, on account of why he felt like he was being left out by anybody who plays with Lola.

Alex herself had wondered whether this strange and protective behaviour was as a result of something that had left a heartbroken effect on Gene's childhood. He hadn't told her much about his brother Stu, his Mam and Dad. The only one thing she had learnt about the Hunt family was, how his mother would make certainly sure her sons kept out of trouble altogether and that they were taught a proper education at school. Gene had gotten five lashes across his wrists when he was 11, because some pupil in his class had blamed him for playing a prank on the Maths teacher. After this unfortunate incident, his mother then taught him the rights and wrongs and in a perfect way, this started him on the right path to becoming a dedicated detective.

"Don't worry, you can tell me when you feel ready to, Gene." She gave him a heartfelt kiss on the cheek and left him to his own devices, while she went into the bathroom alone.

**xxxx**

Gene went to work, in the hope of raising his spirits. Alex, in the meantime had chosen to take Lola for another walk. Unbeknown to her, a mysterious individual was watching her movements very carefully, as she was buying strawberries and grapes from the groceries. She made sure Lola was closely beside her. She paid for the fruit she bought and put them in a provided paper bag, before leaving the groceries.

Once she stepped onto the pavement, Alex could see a male individual watching her, from the corner of her left eye. She didn't look worried at first and assumed he was waiting for a friend. It was only when she walked on from the local shops with Lola, that he started to sinisterly follow her. She kept glancing over her shoulder to check how far he was walking behind her. Out of the blue, she sensed her heart rate increasing at a great pace as she continued walking.

Alex thought she lost the pursuer, after she tried to double bluff where she was heading to next , she had tricked him into believing she was going towards the Jessie's Salon. It was only when she walked out from her hiding place, that she was confronted by this individual. Unfortunately he hadn't fallen for it.

"So you thought you could bloody trick me, you stupid woman..." He said, as he loomed menacingly over her.

"Who are you? what do you want?" She stood her ground, she wasn't afraid of this threatening man.

"I'm your worst nightmare love, that's who I am." He smirked, sniffing by the side of her neck. All of a sudden his attention veered onto Lola.

Alex tried to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going." He asked, before aggressively wrestling her for the dog lead. He was too strong, once he grabbed hold of the lead, he shoved Alex over. She fell forward next to marble bench. Luckily she managed to cushion her fall, so she didn't get a knock to the frontal lobe - front of the head. She couldn't get up in time, to chase after this man who had snatched Lola from her.

**End of Chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ashes to Ashes - For the Love of Alex**

**Chapter 6**

Alex was now at Fenchurch Central hospital, where she was being attended to, by one of the nurses and a doctor. She felt absolutely upset, tears trickled down the right side of her cheek. She felt she had undoubtedly disappointed herself, no doubt Gene will be with her as well. She knew her confidence had taken a hefty knock and this wasn't actually sitting too well in her mind, right at that moment. Now Lola had cruelly been taken and she was worried sick, with regards to what horrible dangers her missing dog might be facing alone.

"Bolls...Alex!" Gene suddenly came into view from behind the curtains and straight to the point, he quickly rushed over to provide her with a consoling hug. "Come here love, don't cry that's an order. You're safe and that's all that matters right now." She placed both arms around him and calmingly rested the side of her head against his chest.

"I keep wishing I should have stood my ground against this guy." She felt ashamed, that she hadn't done enough to fight back against the unnamed man who threatened her in the street.

"You know, the bastard had no right to bully and threaten you Bolls and to snatch Lola from you. I'll get her back and I'll give this bullying scumbag tosspot, a taste of his own medicine. Oh I'll make bloody well sure of that." Gene was in full Manc Lion mood and willing to do every thing it takes to make this nonce pay, okay.

"Are you sure that's wise Guv?, I mean we don't even know the poof's name yet." Ray rightfully voiced some concern, as he acknowledged the fact, that he didn't want to see his fellow DI being left feeling much more stressed because of Gene's fists first, demand answers later way of thinking.

Meanwhile Chris was taking a much simpler and resourceful approach towards this, which soon surprised his colleagues. "Me and Raymondo can ask around, check whether there was any witnesses, who might have saw what happened. Whoever the bloke is, he's bound to be well known to our station or Fenchurch West's station."

For once Gene couldn't find the right words to shoot down Chris' suggestion with, his gut feeling was telling him to go along with the DC's straightforward idea instead.

"For once, I'm not going to shoot myself in the bloody foot, by making an epic prat of myself. Raymondo, Christopher find out whatever you possibly can about this scumbag." He gave full instructions for the two detectives to follow, who soon both left the hospital together a few minutes later. Gene was now embracing Alex protectively and tenderly in his arms and then squeezed her hand reassuringly. "You won't mind if I stay over at yours tonight, do you Bolly?"

Being protective and considerate obviously had never clearly been one of Gene's strong points throughout his many years of keeping the Northern and Southern streets clean of the worst of the worst snivelling criminal poofs, yet nowadays he felt relieved to feel less angry about everyday life and bloody Walkmans, he'd broken two of Chris' ones in less than a month once.

"I always love it everytime when you're swear you want to keep me safe and warm Gene. I know you mean every word even if you don't like to admit it out loud especially in front of the team." She expressed a half smile. She stroked his smooth cheek, with such affection. It was clear as day to see, how much she adored him so and bearing witness to see the unexpected yet amazing change within the man she loved.

When they parted from their embrace, she still looked as though she was still some understandable discomfort and pain. The doctor was insisting she stayed in hospital overnight, just so she can have further check ups but Gene was having none of it, no he wanted her resting up at her flat and he wanted to look after her.

"What about the station? Gene, the team are going to need you, if you're going to try and get this guy who took Lola from me." She tried to talk some effective sense into him, make him understand, this was much important than the possibility of him doing non stop chores for her throughout the rest of today.

"Sorry Bolls but... you're what matters the most to the Gene Genie right now. Oh don't worry, I'll still be keeping in touch with Moustachio and Christopher, seeing how those two have found any potential names on the bastard we're looking for." The DCI was hell bent on making sure this bastard was eventually thrown behind bars for good.

**xxxxx**

Ray and Chris were almost done with asking the local shop owners, whether any of them spotted someone acting suspiciously earlier that morning. "The Guv's just radio'd me, apparently he's not coming back to the station for the rest of today. I don't bloody blame him, if it was me I'd probably end up wanting to kick and punch seven bells out of the poof too. Any luck with the shop to shop enquiries on your side of the road?" Ray asked.

"The bloke who owns the hairdressers on the corner of Howard Street, Herbert, claims he saw a well built guy in his mid 30's, around 6ft 3ins, mishandling the dog he was walking. Overheard another person calling Daniel. The hairdresser owner considered phoning us at the station about it, he was concerned that if he blew the whistle on the tosser, then might result in him getting a beating. Now we've asked him, he's agreed to write a witness statement and help us with our enquiries... Brave bloke. " Chris said, revealing a lot more information which might just help them to get closer to catching Alex's mugger.

"Think we need to get back to the station and start looking through any criminal record documents for any Daniels, who the station might have on record, in the evidence room." Ray felt the two of them ought to hurry up and get a swift move on with their investigation as soon as possible, if they wanted to learn the name of the nasty piece of work who stole The Guv and Alex's dog.

"Too right mate." For once, both the detectives were complying with each other on this matter. They weren't going to let another ill-fated repeat act happen to a dog walker or a woman walking alone anytime soon.

**xxxxx**

Gene brought Alex back to her flat, she hardly uttered a word in the Quattro, from Fenchurch Central Hospital to the block of flats above Luigis. The only reaction she had given, was a half raised smile when he was enlightening the mood about a previous time, where he and Chris had arrested a few trannies once outside one of Fenchurch's popular nightclubs. Three of them were trying to flirt with two of the bouncers, with the aim of getting themselves into this particular nightclub. When the bouncer was having none of it, he told them to move onto another club. The trannies didn't like being told what to do and decided to use their handbags and high heeled shoes to hit the bouncer where it hurts.

Needless to say, it wasn't just the bouncer who was on the receiving end of the trannies handbag attack, Gene and Chris had soon also found themselves having to dodge a few handbags being swung in their direction. The great way, in which he described this story was funny to listen and it did manage to successfully leave an expressive smile on her face.

"Oh dear, I bet the both of you were wondering, how on earth you were going to be able to take the transvestites down and be able to handcuff them." She asked, as the two of them entered her flat together.

"Chris looked petrified of them , so he was no help. So it was down to me and the bouncer to take care of them instead, by using simple means of arrest." Gene revealed what happened in the end. After he finished his story, he spotted her quietly grinning to herself. _Nice to see that Bolly enjoyed my story._

Alex's smile dropped as soon as her eyes recognized the decorated vacant dog basket, in the corner of the living room. "I miss her Gene. I don't think I can sleep tonight, knowing she's somewhere else in London and suffering." In all honesty, as she wiped a tear from her eye, she tried not to get too emotional while she was speaking in front of Gene - this was the first time in months since she had last felt teary-eyed about something that mattered importantly to her.

"I know, that reminds me...you don't mind if I use your phone?" Gene hadn't asked permission to use her red retro telephone before, so this definitely surprised her to a certain degree.

"Yes sure." She gave him the thumbs up, to use her phone.

He was now making a phone call the station, because he needed to know the latest information on as soon as possible, on what Ray and Chris had found out from their doorstep to doorstep enquiries. For the next fifteen minutes he was notified about what details, the Detective Inspector and Detective Constable were now aware of. She was constantly studying the variable expressions etched across his face, while he was talking to Chris over the phone.

Out of the blue, he raised his voice up a notch when he was given a surprise. "Don't tell me, you've got The Chimney Puffer's name down for this? Bloody Nora! Thanks for letting me know, tell Raymondo he's not allowed to touch nothing in my office...bye Christopher." He carefully placed the phone down flat and turned to face her. Before he had the chance to speak, she leapt in first.

"I could tell from the way you were holding the phone, Gene. That you're familiar with this guy's name. Time for you to start telling me, who he is? Is he someone you've arrested before?"

"Oh abso-fandaby-lutely Bolly. The two things I know about the bastard; one he's a piece of shit and two, you wouldn't want to invite him to play a game of Monopoly with you or your family. The one and only time I arrested him was when he attacked his missus' father at a family gathering. Apparently he attacked the poor sod because he'd bravely confronted him and told him right to his face, he knew this nasty piece of work was no good for his daughter. Got a broken leg and dislocated shoulder from the beating he took. Seems like he likes picking on defenceless birds now." Gene explained everything he knew about the nightmare criminal, who hadn't ever faced up to all the many attacks he had committed.

"That's unbelievable...why wasn't he charged for GBH?" She asked, a registered look of shock across her face.

"The father dropped the allegation against him, personally I think the poor sod got bullied into doing it. So it was out of my hands because the Super got involved and said I should concentrate on other investigations."

She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him, she longed to feel held in his welcoming embrace. Alex gazed up and into his eyes. She felt she should remind him of this gifted chance, which had now been rewarded to him on a plate, to hopefully catch this troublesome individual and to rescue Lola. "This is your chance to finally have him charged and make sure he's locked up and that his cell keys are chucked away for good."

"Oh don't you worry Bolly. I'll be searching high and low for him. When I do finally come face to face with him,, he won't no what's hit him, after he finds him on the receiving end of one of the Manc Lion's favourite left hooks." Gene stuck to what he liked to do best, serving up justice.

**End of Chapter**

**I welcome any reviews and feedback for every Chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ashes to Ashes - For the Love of Alex**

**Chapter 7**

The next day; Chris and Ray had invited themselves over to Alex's flat unannounced and were now speaking to Gene outside her flat door. In the meantime he had left her sleeping alone in her bedroom. "I hope you don't mind me pointing this out Guv but if you're feeling concerned about DI Drake's safety, then maybe you should move into her place."

"Makes much sense..." Ray's surprising comment was eventually met with a pouted lip look from the DCI. "Well you do keeping staying here most nights with Alex, Guv , let's face it you two should have moved in together ages ago. To tell the truth, that place of yours looks like a bomb's hit it." The last part of his second comment didn't do him any worthy favours either once again, at that certain moment.

"You know, I seriously hope you're not trying to talk yourself into the Gene Genie's bad books, Raymondo?" Gene responded, the expressed reaction he gave, was seemly quieter and calmer than usual. This was probably because he didn't wish to wake Alex up.

"Too right...there's actually nothing wrong with getting thoughts off your mind now and again. You did the same yourself a few months ago, when you knew you had to stop DI Drake from quitting the station. Took some guts Guv, you know what you ended up telling her. You'd be a lonely and pissed off Bodie without his Doyle." Chris suggested, as he defended his friend's comments.

"Well I couldn't very well, let DI Drake go through with her plans to leave. What with the streets still awash with southern scum. She needs me now just as much I need her. If anything had happened to her, I don't think I'd be able to trust myself anymore." Gene acknowledged this, for the sake and his love of Alex, he was actually being more honest than ever.

"So when are we nailing this bastard then Guv?" Ray asked, out of curiosity.

"Today" Gene gave an one word confirmation, for the go ahead to find this Daniel the nonce's address and hopefully from there, they could finally soon find where Lola is.

"All this to save one dog...something I didn't think I'd be ever doing." Ray still struggled to understand the apparent seriousness of this situation. Gene gave a look of frustration at him, which then prompted the DI to tone down his opinions, for the meantime.

"If it means seeing DI Drake having a smile put on her face, after we've reunited her with Lola. Then yeah it's worth the effort." Chris was very much in agreement with the DCI.

Coming up a smart way around of outsmarting a criminal nowadays, had become much less frustrating, no thanks to Alex. "Right then it's settled, we're going to need to start putting our cards on the table, with this one. Once we've come up with a plan, then we'll gather the rest of the team, tell them where were going to arrest the _Chimney Puffer_ bastard."

"Guv shouldn't we just refer to him by his full name?, Daniel Frost" Chris remarked. He wasn't sure of this being a perfect idea, calling the suspect by his known nickname.

"Fine you can do that Christopher...I'm still referring to him, as the _Chimney Puffer_." Gene stuck to maintaining his reason and intention for this.

**xxxxx**

After Ray and Chris went to the station, to look for an address or a work address for Daniel Frost. Gene remained at Alex's flat, for a change he had even taken to cook breakfast for the two of them. Something he hadn't done while staying over at her flat.

Despite Gene's best efforts to help her rise above whatever worries and concerns, she felt about leaving her flat. Alex just didn't want to go anywhere for the time being, she felt more comfortable where she currently was.

"I'm fine, well probably just slightly a bit shaken up...that's all." She knew she was stronger than this and was remaining hopeful that she would be feeling better, by tomorrow. Even if her muscles and bones still ached horribly from her bruises, she felt still determined enough to go back to work.

"Doctor said, you need a fortnight off from work Bolls. So I need my favourite and very, very gorgeous DI getting as much, plenty of rest as possible." Gene used one or two flirting skills, with the purpose of bringing out one of those delightful smiles, she liked to display from time to time.

"I'm stronger than you know Gene. Just you wait, you haven't seen the best of me yet." She finally managed to reassure him. He carefully scooped her up in his arms and kissed her lips tenderly and expressively. He placed his hand to support the back of her head and placed his other hand across her left hip. He proved to be such a sensitive and gentle kisser, much to Alex's surprise. Usually the meaning behind his legendary Manc Lion nickname would tend to the forefront whenever they got intimate with each other. She was beginning to enjoy both romantic sides of this wonderful man she loved.

They pulled away from one another, a matter of minutes later but still they held each other close in an heartfelt embrace.

"I'm going back to the station, this afternoon. Me, Ray and Chris are going to find this Nancy who took Lola from you." Out of the blue, Gene decided to reveal about the plan to find the person responsible for what he's done to her and hopefully to arrest and charge him definitively.

"Do what you have do, to get Lola back. Just make sure, he gets what's coming to him." She asked him.

The phone suddenly rang out loudly, Gene freed himself from Alex's hug, to go and answer it.

"Hello?...He's where?...Right thanks for letting me know Ray." The conversation didn't as long as he expected it to. He turned back to talk to Alex.

"You'll never believe where the bastard is living."

"So where does he live?...Gene."

"He's living in this road, house 81." The house Gene referred to, was located at the end of the road. Honestly he considered walking to this house, on foot. He really hoped Chris and Ray had got it right with this address. Ray had also mentioned a work address for Frost, apparently he worked for Fenchurch Taxis in Sutton Avenue. He knew there was surely no escape for the Chimney Puffer now.

**End of Chapter**

**I welcome any reviews and feedback for every Chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ashes to Ashes - For the Love of Alex**

**Chapter 8**

"Bloody Hell I haven't seen the Guv looking this tense ever since the day City caned us in the league. Couldn't keep still, marching back and forth the office, like a Lion waiting to pounce on another Lion. You never know what goes on in that head of his, whether he's pissed off about something, keeping personal stuff from you or whether he's being honest with you." Ray genuinely did worry for him, once in a while. He just didn't want to see him going off the rails and knocking seven bells out of someone they were after.

"He's not like that Ray anymore. I guess he just wants to do the right thing for once. He doesn't want to see everyone who's close to him, getting hurt by some cocky and nasty piece of work."

She knew off by heart, he still wasn't one to back down from a 'good old punch a poof' fight. Yet now he would more than likely, fancy trying one or two Psychology tricks, which he had learned from her. For example he would no doubt, go as far as scaring the shit out of any Nancy bastard he might be attempting to arrest, with all this Psychology Bollocks he now knows.

As they stood together outside Luigis' midday in the freezing cold, Gene came over to chat to the two of them.

"So tell me, what are you two gossipers talking about? Hope you haven't been badmouthing me Raymondo behind my back."

"Bollocks."

"You know every time you say_ 'Bollocks', _your nose twitches, which gives your bloody whopper of a lie away."

"How do you know that?"

"Psych-bloody-ology that's how the Gene Genie knows."

Gene started to think his unimpressed friend, might well need to be taught a lesson or two about telling the truth, every now and then.

Chris soon joined his colleagues, he was wearing a dark maroon jacket. The task of radioing the rest of the team had been handed to him and he didn't take long to find out where the most of them were.

"Poirot and Terry should be here any minute now, Guv. According to Shaz, a neighbour phoned the station to report the sound of a dog in distress. She asked them for their address and the neighbour gave this street as her known address."

"Good work Christopher. The bastard's got nowhere to run, nowhere to hide now. He's not going to know what's hit him, once the Manc Lion blows his house down altogether." Concentrating on getting this job done of bringing about an end to Daniel's hurtful criminal ways, certainly was pretty much at the top of Gene's priority list.

"Be careful Gene." She didn't want to see him getting battered or bruised in the process, if perhaps this guy just so happened to be armed and dangerous, with god knows how many weapons.

"Oh you know me, I'm indestructible Bolls." If the likelihood of risk or threat ever came his way, he know he wouldn't dare be scared because he more or less thrived the challenge of using his loyal fists to get the job done if necessary.

"I guessed you were going to say something like this." She tugged him over towards her, by his shirt sleeve and wasted no time in hugging him.

She wasn't crying, no. She was proud of him. Although it was for something less serious than a murder case, saving a dog she had come to adore, from further harm and distress. She figured out that, Gene wanted to make sure Lola was safely rescued as soon as possible.

"Christ Bolls, you don't half squeeze the hell out of me, now and again. At least let me have my arms back?" Gene laughed aloud.

**xxxxx**

"Thought he would be one of those poofs, who'd have legged it by now. It's more like he done this, to lead us to him Guv. What a Twat." Ray shared one of his frustrated

"Exactly Raymondo. The bastard knows the game's finished for him"

Gene's confidence started to restore itself once more, especially after his individual prep talks with Alex, Chris and Ray. Well, to tell the truth, he had them to thank for this. Because they were placing their ultimate trust and belief in him.

Luckily the street was remarkably quiet and peaceful for this time of day. The three detectives then climbed into the back of a Ford Transit, which was parked up 250 metres away from Daniel Frost's house.

"So how long are we giving it until Daniel putting an appearance and then we jump out and nick him?" Chris really didn't fancy the thought of having to sit on his backside for ages, in a cramped van.

"Why have you got somewhere else, you want to be, Christopher? Sounds to me, you've got romance on that daring mind of yours." Gene asked and even went as further to half an answer the question he had asked the younger DC.

"Shaz told me not to let the cat out of the bag. So I'm not allowed to say." Chris felt pretty tempted to give away the details of which fancy restaurant he planned on taking Shaz to, tonight.

Ray and Gene both claimed they weren't going to press him for all the juicy details on, where or when he was considering wooing Shaz. "Oh don't we aren't too bothered about your love life, mate. What goes on in it, is your business."

Ray gave a wink over to Gene, as if to confirm he hadn't been entirely telling the truth to Chris and that he would get his friend to own up, sooner or later.

"Might I remind the both of you, we're here to nick a nonce. Not to discuss Christopher's attempts at mastering the art of the Karma bloody Sutra." Gene said, out of the blue, which left Ray stunned and speechless upon hearing this news.

"Oh nice one Guv... for blurting that out." Chris expressed some disappointment.

However regardless of this glitch between the two of them, he wasn't willing to let this hamper his aim of doing his job good - by helping the team to nab Frost.

Gene didn't say much afterwards and quietly went to take a look out of the front street view of the van. He didn't mean anything horrible by what he said. No it was just because he had quite enough on his plate to deal with right now. If he wasn't treading carefully with his feelings, then his grumpiness and brashness would threaten to become his eventual undoing. He took a look with a pair of binoculars, studying the view through them straightly and scrupulously.

"Anything yet Guv?"

"Nothing yet Ray."

"Weird he hasn't started bottling for it."

"Yes I'm aware of that annoying possibility Raymondo, thank you."

"Just saying, that's all."

45 minutes later; the breakthrough did eventually occur and each member of the team sprung into action, as quickly as possible. It only took a matter of two minutes to corner Daniel, who now found himself being pinned down cheek first on the cold pavement by Ray, with Gene standing tall over him. He acknowledged the DCI out-staring him as glanced down at him, with a mixed look of dislike and triumph.

"Fine, you can have the dog back. It's upstairs in the second bedroom. Argh...you're hurting me..." Daniel was making every effort to wiggle himself out of bruised wrists.

"Oh dear how the mighty has fallen, faster than a building site demolishing job." Gene commented. "Chris go in and look in both of the bedrooms inside his house." He then instructed the Detective Constable to check whether Daniel was being truthful or not.

"Do you want me to arrest him Guv?"

"No...leave him to me." Gene surprisingly requested, he was being all tight lipped, with regards to why he said this.

"You're not giving him a good kicking are you?" Ray reckoned he knew, what his friend actually meant.

"You know, you ask too many questions Raymondo that's your problem. You might as well go and help Christopher."

"Fair enough."

Ray picked up Daniel and handed him over to Gene, who wasted no time, in slipping on the handcuffs around the criminal's wrists. He lead him towards the next door neighbour's colourful and pretty front garden.

"What are you go to do to me? Use me as a punching bag DCI Hunt? Well that is... what you're known for isn't it. Things don't go your way and Bam!" Daniel patronizingly shouted in his face. "Your fists come out to fucking play eh..!"

Daniel Frost was asking for something, especially what the disrespectful and vile way in which he was behaving.

"No...that's not the way I like to things around here anymore. No I'd rather see you shitting blocks, at the potential thought of some bigger poof owning you, once you've got on the wrong side of him. It's messed up in there, just as much as it is out here. So I'm suggesting you better pray for your life now,you know... just before you finally set foot in Fenchurch prison." Gene soon put the frighteners on the manipulative nonce.

Before long he placed him into one of the now waiting marked police cars.

A matter of seconds later, Gene soon heard and recognized a familiar sound from within Frost's house. So he walked back to where Terry and Poirot were currently hanging around, the two of them were both constantly smoking their cigarettes. They weren't being as helpful like the other members of the team were. His eyes glanced over at the front doorstep, curious to see who might appear next onto the doorstep. The answer soon came.

"Found her, tied to the drainpipe in the bathroom. What? What's the matter?" Chris asked, as he reunited Gene with the dog. He wondered why the Guv wasn't looking happy.

"That bastard bloody told me a pack of lies, that's what. Played me for a fool." It was understandable to see, exactly how he was fuming at being lied to.

Chris then chose to hand the dog over to Gene, he was hopeful that reuniting them will cheer him up. The Golden Retriever was still walking very well on it's flexible legs, however the same couldn't be said for the left hand side of it's body. There were a few deep cuts and it looked like she hadn't been fed any dog food. This saddened Gene, in an unexpected way which he hadn't felt before.

Gene knelt on one knee and stroked the dog's back with his hand. The dog responded, by licking his cheek. Surprisingly he didn't flinch, he was actually smiling while he was thinking about what to say to her.

"You're becoming a proper feisty one, ain't you? Explains why the poof who took you, has got a few scratch marks on his cheek...Don't worry I won't say nothing, to Lady Bolls." He slowly got back up on to both his feet and then observed Daniel being escorted away in the police car.

**xxxxx**

Alex remained unaware and in the dark about the positive outcome further down the street. While she glanced out of her living room window, she wished Gene had at least, phoned her to let her know that Lola was safe. Worrying about the health and safety of a vulnerable and helpless dog, was something she hadn't done before.

A recognizable pounding knock came at her flat door. She weaved herself around the edge of the sofa and dashed across the extended kitchen and living room areas. She unlocked the door, removing door bolt before finally opening it. Alex embraced Lola, the exact moment the dog entered the flat. It was certainly a lovely moment to witness between the pair.

"Oh! don't I get one of your hugs as well?" Gene jokingly remarked, he believed he had deservedly earned one himself too.

Soon enough, once Alex had taken the dog over to her sleeping basket in the corner of the room. Gene was treated with a lovable hug and a highly passionate kiss, which almost knocked him off his feet. The two of them were still busy kissing each other, once they collapsed back on the sofa together.

Alex pulled away from him, smirking in a seductive manner. "So how was that then?"

"Good...oh bloody good.." He responded, with pursued lips. "Oh by the way, how would you feel about me, moving in with you?"

She presumed he was kidding at first but soon started to question just what prompted his decision. "Are you serious?"

"Oh I'm serious alright, more serious than a dwarf on the dodgems." Gene quickly assured her.

"Well...I'd absolutely love you to move in me." She agreed to this and kissed him yet again.

He looked forward to moving his personal belongings into her flat, by the following weekend. They both couldn't wait to live together.

**End of Chapter**

**Please feel free to review, I don't mind what you think of this chapter.**


End file.
